Colapso de la función de onda
by RFLP
Summary: Suzuha tiene un amigo con quien jugar... pero "¿tú sabes dónde se ha ido, tío Okarin?" / Precuela de Epistasis de la Decoherencia. Leer bien las advertencias antes.


**ADVERTENCIAS VARIAS ACERCA DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE DEBES TENER EN CUENTA ANTES DE LEERLA:**

El siguiente Oneshot de tres partes es una precuela (sí, va antes) de mi fanfic "_**Epistasis de la Decoherencia**_".

Como el fanfic estaba publicado antes aquí hasta el cap 14, quizás algunos de los anteriores lectores (logotipo, ShadowTails98, ElSable343, javisoad2000, etc.) lo puedan ver y seguro lo entiendan.

**Pero si no leíste la vieja versión de Epistasis de la Decoherencia, este fanfic contiene muchos spoilers e indicios acerca de lo que trata la trama.**

Con Luf5 nos debatimos acerca si publicarlo o no. Al final, concluímos que debíamos tomar el riesgo.

No consideramos que los spoilers sean malos en sí mismos. De hecho, creo que** leer esta historia podría ser de utilidad para ayudarte a decidir si esta es la clase o no de fanfic que te interesa**. Como no soy un ecritor muy estricto con el canon y experimento más a mi gusto con los personajes y los conceptos de S;G, quizás pienses que el conflicto es poco convincente y por lo tanto, prefieras evitar el mal rato de leer la historia principal.

Pero en el caso de que te interese, debes saber que el otro fanfic tiene un ritmo lento, además que su autor está esperando a terminar con otras responsabilidades más importantes antes de trabajar en continuarlo. Por lo tanto, sabrás cosas que pueden tardar muchos capítulos en aparecer a consideración.

Claro, tampoco significa que entiendas la historia, porque "Epistasis de la decoherencia" habla de como los personajes tratan de entender y dar una solución a parte de la situación que ocurre aquí.

**Entonces es probable que cuando termines este fanfic, tengas más dudas que respuestas y para ello, tendrás que esperar.**

Si quieres dejarme tus comentarios acerca de la trama o de mi escritura (espero sean positivos) son bienvenidos.

RFLP.

* * *

**Colapso de la función de onda:**

**Translocación de la causalidad**

_Agosto del 2024_

**I**

Una niña con dos trenzas corrió hacia detrás de los árboles, donde un niño de seis años se encontraba oculto.

—Oye ¿por qué te quedaste aquí? —le dijo—. Debemos atravesar el puente, ¡vamos!

Haló al niño del brazo un par de veces para indicar que la siguiera, pero éste no se movió de su lugar. Siguió tirándolo con insistencia hasta que finalmente volteó hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó ella al notar la expresión afligida de su compañero.

—Me lastimé y me duele mucho.

La niña de trenzas observó donde el niño le indicó con su dedo. Sobre el tobillo del soldado caído, un pequeño corte había producido un hilo de sangre. No obstante, la lesión era de dimensiones restringidas, y no parecía representar ningún peligro de vida.

—Eso no es nada —dijo la niña—. Mira, te mostraré lo que es una verdadera herida.

Estiró sus piernas en el suelo y le mostró sus rodillas. En cada una de ellas había crecido gran costra de color marrón-grisácea, las cuales llevaba con mucho orgullo.

—Estas me las hice al trepar un árbol muy alto. Salió todavía más sangre y me dolió muchísimo, pero luego se curaron solas. Así que deja de llorar y vamos a jugar.

—Pero si salgo ahora y le cae tierra se puede llenar de bacterias —insistió él, negándose a retirarse.

—¿Bacterias? —repitió ella, extrañada por la palabra desconocida.

—Sí, aprendí de ellas en un vídeo. Son unos bichos pequeños que les gusta mucho la sangre. Se encuentran en el suelo y se meten en las heridas haciendo que te enfermes.

—¡Pero estar enfermo es lo mejor!

La niña de trenzas no entendía cuál era el problema: su madre la dejaba estar todo el día jugando a los videojuegos cuando eso sucedía, además de darle doble porción de postre. Pero el niño volvió a sorber un par de lágrimas cuando recordó lo que significaba estar enfermo.

—Cada vez que me siento mal me llevan al hospital y los doctores no quieren dejar que vuelva a casa. No quiero eso, ¡no me gusta dormir en ese lugar, da mucho miedo!

Ella nunca estuvo internada en un hospital, así que no podía entender la aflicción de su amigo. Aun así, en pos de poder seguir con la diversión, pensó una manera rápida de ayudarlo con su temor.

—¡Tengo una idea!

Se pasó la mano por la lengua dejando en su palma una gran cantidad de saliva. Quería utilizarla para limpiar la sangre y asegurarse de que los extraños insectos no pudieran encontrar la herida.

—¡No hagas eso! —gritó él deteniendo su mano— ¡Tu baba puede tener bacterias también!

—¡Mi baba no tiene nada extraño! Mamá me obliga a cepillar mis dientes todos los días, ¿ves?

Ella abrió la boca haciéndole notar que algunos dientes de leche se habían caído, pero que el resto se encontraba libre de cualquier invasor. El niño no pareció muy convencido de su argumento.

—Las bacterias pueden vivir dentro de la gente también —explicó—. Lo que necesitamos es esa botella que mi mamá lleva en su bolso, pero me da miedo salir de aquí, ¡no quiero que una bacteria se me meta en el camino!

—Eres un gran bebé llorón.

Ella se sentía decepcionada de la cobardía de su amigo y se levantó primero del suelo.

—Espérame aquí, yo la buscaré por ti.

La niña de trenzas corrió a través del parque. Su objetivo era llegar al lugar donde las tres mujeres que se encargaban de su cuidado estaban instaladas

Tratando de no ser detectada, se escondió detrás del gran bolso de una de ellas, como si fuera un juego de espionaje. Examinó con sus manos el interior y sacó algunas cajas. Miró las etiquetas y aunque no sabía leer los kanjis que llevaban, las reconoció por su forma, colores y dibujos; entonces se las metió en los bolsillos.

A pocos metros del lugar había otra niña mucho más pequeña que ella, con el cabello negro. Jugaba con un robot de _Upa_ hasta hace pocos instantes, pero este último ahora se encontraba dado vuelta en el suelo y haciendo sonar una alarma:

"_Error, error, error, terror, terror, terror_" repetía el aparato una y otra vez, sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Cuando se aburrió del robot, la niña pequeña decidió a buscar su _G___umba__ de peluche, que estaba guardado con las pertenencias de su madre. Pero al notar que la niña de trenzas estaba inspeccionando el bolso, la niña más pequeña se dirigió hacia una de las mujeres adultas, tirando de la ropa de una de ellas.

—¿Qué sucede Shizuka? —preguntó la mujer de pelo rojizo—. ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

La niña movió a ambos lados la cabeza, negando la pregunta. Tampoco parecía tener hambre o frío. Siguió tirando de la prenda una y otra vez, mientras señalaba hacia el sitio donde estaba el bolso. Ante su insistencia, la madre se levantó para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se dirigió al lugar donde la niña señalaba y encontró al Upa dado vuelta. Parecía que su compañero robótico de aventuras se había averiado, así que lo apagó para que dejara de hacer ese molesto ruido. Con eso debía ser más que suficiente, pero todavía la pequeña del cabello negro no dejaba de tirar de su ropa de su madre, inconforme con el resultado.

—¿No querrá contarnos algo? —preguntó otra de las mujeres.

—¡Tuturú! —dijo la última de ellas, sosteniendo en el aire su teléfono—. Saluda a la cámara Shizu-chan.

Las tres mujeres se dedicaron a observar a la niña en silencio, esperando que hiciera alguna gracia infantil. Pero la pequeña no entendía por qué ellas no eran capaces de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cansada de ser el centro de la atención y de la falta de comprensión de las mujeres, la niña prefirió dirigirse a buscar otra vez el peluche de G_umba_ y cuando lo obtuvo, se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, con intención de dormir su siesta de la tarde. Aunque era verano, su madre la arropó echándole una ligera manta encima y le colocó una almohada en la cabeza para que estuviera cómoda.

Sus dos amigas habían quedado desilusionadas de no poder escuchar a la pequeña niña del cabello negro hablando, pero su madre no se inquietaba con el asunto: si su hija no conversaba, es porque no le apetecía hacerlo. Cuando le preguntaban sobre el por qué decía muy poco para su edad, ella podía citar esa vieja y quizás falsa anécdota que decía que Albert Einstein no habló hasta los 3 años de edad. Sin embargo, en casa su hija solía repetir las tonterías de su esposo, como "_Hououin Kyouma_" y "_La Organización_".

Ese día de campo, el padre de la pequeña había sido designado para realizar una "misión especial", pero todavía no arribaba al parque.

—Ha pasado más de una hora, ¿los chicos no están tardando demasiado?

—Kurisu-chan tiene razón, Okarin y Daru-kun ya deberían estar aquí ¿les habrá ocurrido algo? —respondió su amiga un poco preocupada.

—No se preocupen, Itaru me envió un mensaje hace unos momentos. —La madre de la niña de trenzas no sonaba preocupada—. Pero si no llegan a tiempo, significa que habrá más pastel para nosotras.

Las mujeres reían juntas mientras la niña de trenzas se encontraba oculta detrás de unos bancos, esperando que pasara el peligro. A poco de ser descubierta en su accionar ilícito, se tiró al piso y se echó a rodar para alejarse. Cuando ellas se distrajeron, volvió corriendo hacia los árboles, cargando consigo los suministros médicos.

Al reunirse otra vez con el accidentado, abrió la caja del antiséptico y sacó el frasco. Apretó el botón para rociar el líquido incoloro sobre la herida y luego la cubrió con un apósito con dibujos de animalitos que sacó de otra caja.

—¡Listo, con eso será suficiente! —declaró muy orgullosa de su labor de enfermería.

El niño miró como su herida ya se encontraba protegida de las bacterias y dejó de lamentarse.

—¡Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor!

Una vez superado el contratiempo, los dos niños se levantaron del suelo, dispuestos a regresar a sus juegos. Sus ánimos infantiles estaban renovados y se sentían llenos de energía.

—Escúchame bien: daré las instrucciones de nuestra próxima misión.

Con aire de autoridad, la niña de trenzas se puso a describir con detalles como iban a bordear el estanque corriendo para dar un ataque sorpresa al enemigo que se encontraban del otro lado del puente. Había _drones_ volando alrededor y muchas personas paseando con sus mascotas, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado de no ser descubiertos por el enemigo. Ella iría primero porque era la líder, mientras él debía apoyarla desde atrás y estar atento a que nadie los persiguiera.

La seguridad de muchas personas (muchas más de las que ella sabía contar) dependía de que realizaran bien sus acciones, así que era muy importante que no fracasaran.

—¿Entendiste el plan, soldado? —preguntó al finalizar su discurso, en un tono serio y exigente.

—¡Claro que sí, General Suzuha!

Él respondió imitando un gesto con la mano que recordó de una película de guerra, pero ella no pareció muy convencida de su accionar. En su lugar, torció su cabeza a un lado y lo miró de manera que hizo sentir al niño un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó este.

—Keitarou, ¿me acabas de llamar "Suzuha"?

Él se puso nervioso, pensando que quizás había cometido una equivocación.

—¿Ese no era tu nombre?

Creía recordar que su amiga de trenzas se llamaba Hashida Suzuha.

—Sí es mi nombre, pero tú no puedes usarlo.

—¿Eh, por qué no puedo?

Suzuha pensó un poco y recordó que su amigo, Okabe Keitarou, había venido de visita con sus padres desde un país extranjero donde hablaban otro idioma y por lo tanto, no estaba familiarizado con las mismas costumbres que ella.

—Estás en Japón ahora. Aquí no puedes llamar a la gente por su nombre o podrían enojarse contigo ¿sabías eso?

Él siguió sin entender, ¿por qué las personas en Japón se molestarían si las llamaban por su nombre? Sonaba un poco extraño. Además, su padre también debía llamar a su madre por su nombre o esta se enojaba muchísimo con él. Si hacía que sus padres se llevaran bien, los nombres no podían tener nada de malo.

—Tú me llamaste Keitarou y no me enojé contigo.

Suzuha también lo estaba haciendo, así que su argumento tenía poco sentido.

—Eso fue porque yo si tengo permiso para hacerlo —respondió ella—, pero tú no. Mira, te lo voy a mostrar como funciona.

Suzuha se acercó detrás de Keitarou y colocó su espalda junto a la suya. Luego comparó sus estaturas con la mano.

—¿Ves? Como soy más alta que tú, está bien que te llame por tu nombre —comentó ella, mostrándole con dos dedos la pequeña diferencia entre ellos—. Y como eres más pequeño, no puedes usar el mío ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Keitarou no podía rebatir el hecho y la explicación parecía bastante lógica: Suzuha era más alta y además, casi un año mayor dado que ella pronto cumpliría los siete años.

—¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?

—Debes decirme "Hashida-san" —le indicó—. "Hashida" es mi apellido y aquí la gente prefiere usar eso, y "san" significa que me respetas mucho por ser más grande que tú.

No sería difícil. El niño había oído el "san" antes, pero nunca nadie le había explicado con detenimiento a que se debía esa costumbre.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! Gracias por explicármelo, tú sabes muchas cosas.

—Claro, porque también soy más inteligente que tú —sonrió Suzuha—. ¡Así que no lo olvides nunca, soldado Keitarou!

—¡No lo haré, Hashida-san! —dijo él, volviendo a imitar el gesto militar.

Ellos siguieron con su juego, pero pronto se cansaron de la temática militar. Cuando debatían cuál sería su próximo entretenimiento, un grito llamó su atención:

—¡Suzu-chan! ¡Kei-chan!

La amiga de sus madres estaba llamándolos. Al voltear hacia esa dirección, los ojos de Suzuha se emocionaron al ver que las mujeres habían preparado dos trozos de pastel para que comieran.

—¡El primero en llegar se lleva el más grande! —gritó antes de darse a la carrera.

Los dos niños corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, pero además de ser la más grande y la más alta, Suzuha también era la más veloz, dejando atrás al pequeño Keitarou con mucha facilidad.

* * *

**II**

Cuando Hashida Suzuha llegó al pastel, tomó el plato con la porción más grande y se dispuso a disfrutarla sin impedimentos. Al terminar la misma, pensó en agarrar también el plato con la porción más pequeña, cuando la invadió un sentimiento incómodo: ¿esta no pertenecía a otra persona? Volteó detrás de sí, pero no había nadie más que una niña pequeña durmiendo y las dos mujeres adultas con las que había ido al parque ese día.

—¿Qué sucede Suzuha? ¿No te gustó el pastel? —preguntó Hashida Yuki, quien lo había horneado con cariño para su hija.

—Está delicioso mamá—respondió Suzuha con mucha alegría, pues se trataba de su variedad favorita—, pero ¿no había un niño aquí?

—¿Un niño? —preguntó Okabe Mayuri, la amiga de su madre quien las acompañaba junto a su familia—. ¿Suzu-chan hizo un amigo?

—Sí, estuvimos jugando juntos todo el rato. Luego corrimos para ver a cuál le tocaba el trozo más grande y ¡puff! Él desapareció.

Mayuri le preguntó a Yuki sobre quién se refería Suzuha: por lo que había apreciado, la niña de trenzas estuvo jugando sola todo ese tiempo, dando vueltas por el parque y hablando consigo misma.

—Se trata de su amigo imaginario, para él fue que apartamos la otra porción de pastel —comentó Yuki risueña.

Hashida Yuki sabía que cuando su hija se sentía sola y aburrida optaba por "crear" un amigo con quien pudiera compartir sus juegos favoritos. Como los profesionales decían que tener amigos imaginarios era algo común en los niños y nada dañino, todos decidían seguirle la corriente.

Pero ese día, Suzuha no se encontraba de acuerdo con el comentario su madre. Ella sabía que su amigo no era "imaginario", sino un niño "de verdad".

—No mamá, él sí estaba aquí. Se lastimó jugando y yo lo ayudé, quería una botella que trajo su madre, ella tenía su bolso allí...

El lugar donde señaló estaba vacío. Buscó en sus bolsillos los suministros médicos que había tomado, pero tampoco estaban allí. ¿Realmente ella lo había imaginado todo? No, sabía bien que ese niño de pelo rojo existía. Pero aunque Suzuha hiciera el intento, no podía acordarse cuál era su nombre. Lo buscaba en su memoria una y otra vez, pero este se había esfumado por completo.

La niña del cabello negro se despertó de su siesta, la cual había durado menos de lo habitual. Se sentía muy mareada, tanto que tuvo que ayudarse con sus pequeñas manos para levantarse. Cuando lo logró, dio un par de miradas alrededor, buscando algo:

_«¿Mama?»_

Mayuri y Yuki la observaron a la pequeña moverse en círculos, y cuando se dio por vencida, se dirigió a ellas.

—¿Mama, dónde?

—Estoy aquí Shizu-chan —respondió Mayuri, esperando que fuera a sus brazos.

Pero la niña no se movió de su lugar. Abrazaba con fuerza a su _G__umba_ y seguía mirando alrededor buscando a una persona que no parecía estar allí.

—Qué extraño —comentó Yuki—. Parece como si no te reconociera.

Mayuri tampoco sabía que ocurría, porque era la primera vez que su hija actuaba de esa forma tan extraña. Buscaba en ella señales de que estuviera enferma, pero cuando se acercó a la niña, esta no se dejó agarrar. Se alejó de ella mientras seguía preguntando una y otra vez por su mamá.

Después de intentarlo un par de veces más, Mayuri se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir y se quedó un momento meditando.

—Yuki-chan, ¿yo… soy la mamá de Shizu-chan? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Qué estás preguntando, Mayuri-chan? —dijo Hashida Yuki sorprendida—. Claro que eres su madre, ¿te sientes mal también?

Si lo intentaba, Mayuri podía recordar su boda con Okabe Rintarou en el 2021 y como en diciembre de ese mismo año nació su única hija, Okabe Shizumi. Debían ser los dos días más felices de toda su vida, por lo que nunca los olvidaría. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más tenía la percepción de que sus recuerdos estaban _mal_. Que Shizumi deseaba encontrarse con alguien más: con su verdadera madre. No podía entender lo que esto significaba o a que se debía esa extraña sensación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un saludo cercano:

—¡_Mission complete_! —gritó un hombre de mediana edad— Hicimos todo lo que nos pidieron, ahora queremos nuestra recompensa, jeje.

La niña pequeña se distrajo por la voz de Hashida Itaru, y a su lado vio a otro hombre de casi la misma edad, pero más alto y de cabello negro como el de ella. Entonces se dirigió corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas hacia donde estaba este.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... —dijo el hombre cuando la vio—. Si no es nada más ni nada menos que el terror de los todos los agentes.

—El Sai Kongrii —contestó la niña pequeña.

No estaba mal para su corta edad, pero trabajarían más en mejorar su pronunciación.

—Dime mi pequeño ángel destructivo, ¿también te sientes mareada?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Mama, dónde?

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero Okabe Rintarou no podía responderla.

Miró alrededor del parque: Kurisu no se encontraba por ningún sitio. Era probable que eso significara que ella no estaba presente en Japón y no tendría ningún intentar buscarla.

—Ella se ha ido por ahora, pero no te preocupes —dijo él frotándole la cabeza—, mientras Hououin Kyouma esté aquí, la Organización no podrá dañarte.

La pequeña se sintió un poco triste al escuchar que no vería a su madre. Él no supo cómo explicarle que ella no los había abandonado a propósito, sino que había sido desplazada momentáneamente a ocupar otro lugar en el espacio-tiempo.

Pero si Kurisu no se encontraba con Shizuka: _¿quién era ahora __su madre__?_ Además de Yuki, sólo había otra mujer presente.

—¡Okarin, bienvenido! Shizu-chan y yo te estábamos esperando.

Cuando vio el anillo en su dedo, él lo entendió: de todas las posibles existentes, esta vez resultaba ser su vieja amiga de la infancia.

A Okabe Rintarou le invadía una profunda sensación de incomodidad cada vez que debía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que ocurría el cambio, fuese quien fuese la persona que tomara el lugar de su Kurisu, sin duda era difícil adaptarse a la nueva línea de universo. Sin embargo, no quería a apresurarse a contarlo todo si no era necesario: podía esperar a que todo terminara en tan solo en unos minutos. Si era un evento de los cortos, de esos que iban y volvían en menos de media hora, el Reading Steiner se activaría pronto y su verdadera esposa regresaría para regañarle que se había tardado demasiado.

Por lo pronto, se sentó a recibir el pedazo de pastel que Yuki le estaba ofreciendo, y lo comió fingiendo que ocurría nada extraño. Shizuka no se apartó de su lado, aunque no quiso volver a dormirse y sólo se quedó abrazando su peluche en silencio. Los demás adultos también comían pastel mientras disfrutaban las bondades del parque.

Era pleno verano en Tokyo. Aunque la humedad del ambiente era insoportable, la sombra de los árboles les proporcionaba refugio, y una brisa de viento los acariciaba, haciendo que el día a la intemperie se sintiera muy agradable.

—Esto me recuerda un poco al viejo laboratorio —dijo Mayuri.

Claro que era una sensación diferente, pero por el trabajo y las responsabilidades de la vida adulta, hacía tiempo que no pasaban el rato juntos. Ese día de parque estaban presente los miembros 001, 002, 003 y el antes misterioso miembro 008, que se había incorporado hace ya casi siete años. Era una lástima no contar con la presencia de los restantes.

—Hace unos días hablé con Makise-shi —comentó Hashida Itaru—. Le dije que viniera a visitarnos, pero respondió que no podía dejar sus experimentos.

Makise Kurisu era un poco obsesiva con su trabajo de investigación y rara vez quería regresar a Japón luego del incidente con Okabe Rintarou hace varios años atrás, pero igual mantenía contacto con lo miembros restantes.

—Dijo que quizás vendría en invierno a ayudarme con el ensamblado de la "K versión 2.04".

—¿Aún siguen con en ese proyecto, Daru-kun? —preguntó Mayuri.

—Pensé que habían decidido no fabricar más aparatos futuristas —dijo Yuki.

"El laboratorio de aparatos futuristas" había detenido su producción y el edificio donde se ubicaba había sido demolido para dar lugar a la construcción de apartamentos más modernos, pero pese a ello, Kurisu y Daru mantenían la institución de forma simbólica.

—Esto es un poco diferente a un aparato futurista. Makise-shi asegura que la máquina del tiempo es segura y funcional. Apenas vi los planos no pude evitar interesarme, era como ver un _doujinshi_ triple X de la ingeniería espacial.

Hashida Itaru pensaba que podría sacar dinero con la invención y con ello comprar una mansión para su familia. Su sueño era exagerado, sobre todo considerando que Kurisu le advirtió sobre el peligro que supondría la existencia de tal aparato en el mercado, por lo que indudablemente no lo harían público o lo pondrían a la venta. De todas formas, decidieron construirla.

—¿Qué opinas Okarin? ¿No quieres ayudarnos? A ti te gustaban mucho estas cosas cuando estábamos en la universidad.

Pero Okabe Rintarou no estaba prestando atención a la charla en lo absoluto. En su lugar, observaba constantemente el cronómetro de su _Orange Smartwatch:_ este indicaba que habían pasado ya más de 27 minutos desde que lo programó, lo cual era una mala señal. Si la línea de universo no había cambiado en ese período de tiempo, pasarían varias horas o incluso días enteros antes que lo hiciera.

Los adultos siguieron con su charla trivial hasta que una voz infantil los distrajo:

—¡Ya lo recuerdo!

Todos miraron a Suzuha, esperando lo que tenía para decir.

—Keitarou, ese era el nombre del niño.

—¿De quién está hablando? —preguntó Hashida Itaru a su esposa.

—De su amigo imaginario. Hoy regresó de visita.

—¡Eh! ¿Otra vez? —se lamentó su padre—. Desearía que al menos fuera una amiguita _loli_ de dos coletas.

Eso haría más divertido seguirle la corriente, porque cuando Suzuha recurría a su extraño amigo imaginario, todos debían hacer de cuenta que realmente existía.

—¡Que no es imaginario! —insistió Suzuha—. Keitarou es un niño real.

Ella era una "niña grande" que podía distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad. Por lo tanto, si ella decía que era real, era porque era así.

Pero los adultos solo le respondían de manera condescendiente, diciendo que también lo creían así, pese a que usaban la palabra "imaginario" una y otra vez para referirse al mismo. Suzuha podía entender que no la estaban tomando en serio y un poco molesta de la actitud de sus padres, tomó su consola portátil y se dirigió a jugar sola en otro lugar.

—Parece que Suzu-chan se enojó —comentó Mayuri.

Okabe Rintarou no dijo nada, pese a él era la única persona que podía comprender los sentimientos de la niña. Sabía que Suzuha no lo había imaginado nada, solo recordaba a una persona que, en teoría, no debería.

Recordó una hipótesis de Kurisu que postulaba que el "_R__eading __S__teiner_" era un fenómeno presente en el desarrollo neural de los seres humanos. Todos nacían con él, pero éste se perdía con el proceso de maduración del cerebro durante la niñez temprana, hasta casi desaparecer por completo en los adultos. De vez en cuando podía reactivarse en los sueños o bajo ciertas situaciones especiales, pero solo aquellos que poseían una extraña mutación genética podían mantener su efecto inalterado a lo largo de toda su vida. Okabe Rintarou y su descendencia poseerían en teoría, dicha característica.

Okabe Shizuka se había quedado quieta, quizás luchando con su propia sensación de confusión. Su hija menor habría heredado esa mutación, por lo que sería consciente de los cambio de la línea de universo, sintiendo mareos y recordando los sucesos anteriores, aunque ella todavía no tenía la edad suficiente para interpretar en que consistía su repentino cambio de identidad.

Hasta cierto punto era normal que fuera callada, pero al observarla mejor, Okabe notó la mirada de la niña se hallaba perdida. Había prestado tanta atención al correr del tiempo, que había descuidado prestársela a su hija: ya fuera que el cambio durara unos minutos, horas o días, velar por su salud debía ser la prioridad —como su verdadera madre lo había pedido—. Shizuka todavía era muy pequeña y el Reading Steiner podía causarle efectos secundarios distintos a los de un hombre adulto que estaba acostumbrado al ir y venir de las líneas de universo.

Tomó a la niña en brazos; con los meses se hacía cada vez más alta y pesada, pero no era algo de que lo que no pudiera hacerse cargo. Apenas la sostuvo, supo de inmediato que tenía fiebre.

—Será mejor que Mayuri y yo nos retiremos —comentó—. Shizuka no se siente bien y debo llevarla a descansar.

Los Hashida miraron a Okabe Rintarou confundidos.

—Okarin, ¿acabas de pronunciar mal el nombre de tu hija?

Pero Okabe ignoró la pregunta de Daru: él nunca lo pronunciaría mal su nombre, no importa como la llamaran los otros. No le importaba si el atractor quería nombrarla Shizuna, Shizuku o Shizuyo, su segundo kanji había sido elegido por Kurisu y es una elección que él siempre respetaría. Al menos en eso podía diferir con la Steins;Gate.

Esperó hasta que Mayuri recogió sus pertenencias, saludaron a los presentes y se dispusieron a caminar juntos hasta la estación de tren.

Según su esposa temporal, ellos vivían con sus padres en Ikebukuro, lo que le hacía a Okabe las cosas más simples: no tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo solo con Mayuri. No dudaba de sí mismo al convivir con una mujer que no fuera Kurisu, pero se sentía incómodo de saber que, el Okabe Rintarou que Mayuri tenía en su mente, era una persona muy distinta de la que tenía enfrente ahora. Aún cuando ambos compartieran el mismo pasado y hasta cierto punto el mismo destino, hace años que los dos "Okabe Rintarou" se habrían separado para elegir rumbos diferentes.

Mayuri lo seguía en silencio, pero cuando se alejaron a cierta distancia de los Hashida, tiró de la ropa de Okabe haciendo que se detuviera.

—Okarin, tengo una pregunta. Tú y yo, ¿nunca nos casamos? —dijo para la sorpresa de Okabe—. Mis recuerdos ¿no son reales?

Él se quedó mudo, ¿Mayuri también mostraba rastros del Reading Steiner? Algo inusual debía pasar en esa línea de universo para que pudiera intuir que las cosas andaban mal.

—Lo siento, debe ser extraño para ti Mayuri —respondió él—, pero si esto dura mucho tiempo, prometo que te lo explicaré todo.

Ella movió la cabeza, un poco más tranquila de saber que no estaba volviéndose loca.

—Está bien, confío que Okarin hará lo correcto.

Él se quedó un momento pensando que significaba hacer "lo correcto". ¿Debía explicarle a Mayuri que él recordaba haberse comprometido y casado con Makise Kurisu en lugar de ella? ¿Qué fue con Kurisu con quién formó una familia y qué ahora vivían juntos y felices en los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué estaban en Japón de vacaciones de verano, hasta que un repentino cambio de línea de universo había arruinado por completo su día en el parque? Todo parecería un cambio abrupto para una persona que no tenía la culpa de haberse casado con él en otra línea de universo diferente a la que él había elegido.

Las disparidades entre una línea y otra parecían abismales, pero observándolo a mayores escalas, no había grandes cambios en el mundo. Sólo la vida de Okabe Rintarou parecía afectada dentro de ese campo atractor, lo que hacía realmente molesto para él los desplazamientos. Para los demás, todo era cómo debía ser: Daru estaba casado con Yuki y Suzuha crecía al cuidado de sus dos padres, mientras que los otros miembros del laboratorio se encontraban siguiendo cada uno su vida. Mayuri y Kurisu seguían con vida, y la amenaza de SERN era cosa del pasado.

Por último, su hija siempre nacería. Era una de esas "convergencias" que suceden obligatoriamente, aun desafiando lo que los humanos entendían por lógica. Este hecho no representaba ninguna molestia para él, quién tenía la seguridad de siempre poder encontrarla, pero no podía decir que otro niño importante en su vida tuviera la misma suerte.

Vio a la distancia que Hashida Suzuha se encontraba sentada mirando el estanque. Había renunciado a la consola portátil y parecía muy decepcionada. Quizás "lo correcto" sería informarle que sus memorias no eran una alucinación.

Encargó a Mayuri el cuidado de Shizuka, quien ya no le opuso resistencia. Les pidió a ambas que se adelantaran a la estación de tren, mientras él se acercó a hablar con la niña de trenzas:

—Suzuha.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, tío Okarin?

—El niño del que hablabas, yo también lo conozco. Es real.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó, feliz de saber que no estaba sola.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Tío Okarin también recuerda a Keitarou?

Él asintió con la cabeza. No podría olvidarlo.

—Dime ¿sabes dónde fue? Espero no se haya enojado porque gané la carrera.

Okabe Rintarou no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. La verdad era tan ridícula como perturbadora: su hijo ya no existía en lo absoluto.

Al no tener un origen en esa línea de universo, ni en muchas otras, el mundo borraba todo rastro suyo. Y aunque quisiera encontrar una prueba de que Okabe Keitarou hubiese vivido, era casi como perseguir una fantasía; una ilusión que no existía más allá de la mente de su padre —y de la de su hermana—. Kurisu misma le advertía que cuando estuviera en otras líneas de universo no pensara demasiado en ello o podría afectar su salud mental sin que pudiera ayudarlo, dado que ella misma no podría recordar haber tenido un hijo.

Para suerte de todos, el problema no era permanente. Tarde o temprano el desplazamiento terminaría y las cosas regresarían al estado normal. Keitarou volvería a ser una persona física, y Suzuha podría interaccionar con él de nuevo.

—El volverá. Yo mismo me encargaré de que ustedes se reúnan cuando eso ocurra.

La respuesta no convenció del todo a la niña que deseaba que Keitarou regresara lo más pronto posible para seguir jugando juntos, pero Okabe tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque quisiera cambiar la línea de universo para traerlo de vuelta, esto estaba más allá de sus propias posibilidades.

Ser paciente no era nada agradable, pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

* * *

**III**

—¿Nada? —preguntó Suzuha intrigada —¿No recuerdas nada, de nada, de nada, de nada, pero de nada?

Parecía una verdadera exageración, pero lo cierto era que Keitarou no podía recordar nada.

—Lo último que recuerdo es jugar en el parque con Hashida-san y entonces ¡zas! Desperté en este hospital.

Ella lo miró confundida; ciertamente Keitarou era un niño muy extraño. Él y su familia habían estado paseando todos esos días en Tokyo, incluso Suzuha recordaba haberlo invitado a jugar en su casa.

Pero la mañana del día anterior Okabe Keitarou se desmayó sin motivo aparente. Como no reaccionó luego de media hora, sus padres no tuvieron otra opción más que llevarlo al hospital donde los médicos le suministraron suero para evitar una deshidratación severa, dado que misteriosamente había perdido mucha cantidad de agua en su cuerpo. Lo ingresaron a cuidados infantiles y cuando despertó, el niño no podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido en el curso de la última semana. Ni un solo detalle: su memoria tenía un gran vacío. Suzuha creyó escuchar que los adultos llamaban a eso "_amnesia"_.

Los doctores lo mantuvieron toda la noche bajo observación. Su historial clínico internacional indicaba que esto ocurrió varias veces antes, sin una causa conocida.

—¿No será culpa de las bacterias? —preguntó Suzuha.

—No. Mamá dijo que es algo con lo que nací —respondió Keitarou—. Se llama "Reading Steiner" y mi papá también lo tiene.

Aunque su papá no olvidaba las cosas como él, tampoco manifestaba sentirse muy contento.

—¿Y no se lo pueden quitar?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente. Como era "genético", sería difícil deshacerse de eso y tendrían que vivir con ello hasta que se encontrara una cura.

Una niña más pequeña y con el cabello negro entró a la habitación corriendo. Luego trepó con un poco de ayuda sobre la cama del enfermo y al llegar a él lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si fuera uno de sus peluches favoritos.

—Onii-chan.

—Tranquila Shizuka, ya me siento mejor.

Los otros niños no podían saber que realmente habían pasado muchos días en los que Shizuka no veía a su hermano mayor y había extrañado su presencia.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó una voz masculina.

Okabe Rintarou ingresaba a la sala, llevando una de sus mano sobre la cabeza

—Si dejo que mi "adorable" esposa se siga haciendo cargo, nos vetarán la entrada a cualquier hospital sobre la faz de la tierra y todavía no existe ninguna cobertura médica en órbita.

Pero si existiera, seguro no sería nada barata.

—¿Y qué querías que les dijera, Rintarou? —protestó Kurisu en su defensa—. Entiendo que esos practicantes quieran experimentar sus conocimientos de medicina, pero que no lo intenten con nuestro hijo ¿o no tienen un hospital lleno de niños donde elegir?

Para su suerte, Okabe Kurisu (quien prefería ser llamada por su apellido de soltera) no realizaba esos comentarios en su trabajo o tendría graves problemas con la comisión de Bioética de su Universidad.

Momentos antes, el matrimonio Okabe estuvo discutiendo con el jefe de pediatría. Este intentaba convencerlos de que Keitarou necesitaba quedarse más tiempo en el hospital. Como los profesionales no entendían las causas que provocaron el extraño síncope por el que fue internado, querían realizarle diversos estudios bioquímicos y neurológicos para asegurarse que no tuviera otra patología subyacente.

Pero el hecho ya no interesaba a los Okabe. Una vez que su hijo volvía en sí luego del cambio del línea de universo, no parecía manifestar otros problemas más que deshidratación, y la pérdida de memoria de todo lo ocurrido durante ese intervalo. Lo último al menos era comprensible, conociendo la naturaleza de la situación; la deshidratación, si bien podría ser peligrosa, era al menos controlable. Hacerle estudios neurológicos podía ocasionar un revuelo en la comunidad médica que aún desconocía como funcionaba el fenómeno del Reading Steiner, y ellos se sentían más tranquilos manteniendo el secreto.

Por eso insistieron en sacarlo lo más pronto posible del hospital para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Al médico en jefe no le quedó otra opción más que otorgarles el alta.

—Joven padawan, tu madre y yo pudimos rescatarte de esos agentes. Volvemos a nuestra base de operaciones a la brevedad.

Esperaban que el hecho lo pusiera alegre tanto como a ellos, quienes deseaban terminar pronto con esa pesadilla. Sabían mejor que nadie que su hijo odiaba ser internado, pero como padres, tampoco podían prescindir de la ayuda médica cuando era necesaria.

Okabe Keitarou simplemente afirmó sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás feliz de dejar el hospital?

—No es eso mamá —dijo el niño mirando por la ventana—, pero ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?

Rintarou y Kurisu se miraron el uno al otro sintiéndose avergonzados. Ambos entendían bien que sus vacaciones familiares habían sido un completo fracaso, y aunque no podían manejar la inestabilidad de la Steins;Gate, sentían un poco de culpa de que las cosas resultaran de esa manera.

—Lo siento, sé que te hubiera gustado conocer más de Japón, pero ambos tenemos que volver a trabajar. Quizás tu papá pueda traerte cuando vuelva en invierno, ¿no te gustaría?

Okabe Rintarou regresaría en enero para trabajar junto a Hashida Itaru en el ensamblado de cierto aparato secreto que los tres estaban construyendo. Pero faltaban varios meses para eso, y aunque para un adulto no era mucho tiempo, para un niño representaba toda una eternidad.

—Tía Kurisu, tío Okarin, ¿Keitarou todavía no tiene un teléfono?

Suzuha hizo una pregunta que llamó la atención de los adultos.

—Bueno, no uno propio, pero suele usar los nuestros —respondió Kurisu.

—¿Y no puede tener uno? Así yo podría llamarlo.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Me llamarías Hashida-san?

Suzuha afirmó que lo haría.

Ellos podrían realizar videollamadas por internet, y además, ella le enviaría muchas imágenes, vídeos y demás archivos que tuviera sobre Japón para que él pudiera conocerlo mejor. Por su parte, Keitarou podía hacer lo mismo, pero de los Estados Unidos, e incluso podía enseñarle a hablar inglés. También había algunas aplicaciones de juegos infantiles que podían compartir.

Los dos vivían de lados distintos del océano, pero para dos niños nacidos en el siglo XXI las distancias no significaban nada. Siempre podrían encontrar una forma de seguir divirtiéndose juntos.

—¿Puedo tener mi propio teléfono, mamá? ¡Por favor!

Su hijo insistía en ello, pero Kurisu dudaba si debía permitírselo. Aun cuando por la época ya era norma que los niños tuvieran acceso a la tecnología desde pequeños, consideraba que si ellos querían interaccionar, sería mejor que lo hicieran bajo supervisión. No era bueno dejarlos actuar a sus anchas: su instinto maternal desconfiaba mucho de los efectos que esa amistad produciría a largo plazo.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir algo, su esposo intervino.

—Autorizaré la adquisición de un teléfono personal siempre y cuando asegures cumplir con ciertas normas.

Okabe Keitarou prestó mucha atención, y su padre, con las manos en la espalda, empezó a enumerarlas una por una:

_Regla número uno_: El uso del aparato sería restringido a "_las comunicaciones privadas de Okabe Keitarou y Hashida Suzuha_" como su principal objetivo. Esto significaba que no podía usarse para comunicarse con extraños, sobre todo si declaraban pertenecer a la "Organización". Tampoco podía usarlo para otros propósitos sin el conocimiento y consentimiento de sus padres. Esto sin excepciones.

_Regla número dos_: El uso del aparato sería restringido a los horarios y lugares autorizados. No podía usarlo en el colegio, en su hora de dormir o de comer, ni tampoco excederse con el tiempo de las llamadas. No podía dejar que este interfiriera con sus otras actividades y debía cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades, tanto presentes como futuras. El no acatamiento de esta norma calificaba como motivo suficiente para confiscar el aparato. Esto sin excusas.

_Regla número tres:_ Esta no existía todavía, pero en el caso que fuera necesario formularla, ya sea tanto por él como por su madre, Keitarou debía estar dispuesto a obedecerla. Esto sin reproches.

—¿He sido claro? ¿Serás capaz de cargar el peso de la responsabilidad en tu hombros?

Si su hijo estaba seguro de cumplir, él no tenía otros impedimentos.

—¡Sí! ¡Me portaré bien, lo prometo!

—Entonces está decidido. Iremos a elegir uno adecuado cuando lleguemos a casa.

La cara de tristeza del niño se había transformado por completo, hasta convertirse en la viva imagen de la felicidad.

—¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo!

El reconocimiento era un poco exagerado para tratarse sólo de un teléfono, pero en general así solía ser Keitarou para expresarse, por lo que Okabe Rintarou podía sentirse más que satisfecho de su labor paternal. Sin embargo, su esposa intentaba disimular la risa ante el inesperado comentario de su hijo.

—¿Tienes algo que objetar, Kurisu?

—No, de hecho, creo que no podía estar más de acuerdo —respondió, dejando de reír y guiñándole el ojo a Okabe. Acto seguido se dirigió a sus hijos—. Niños, ¿qué les parece si antes de irnos vamos al parque acuático y luego a cenar? "El mejor papá del mundo" nos invita a todos.

Rintarou entendió que Kurisu pretendía usar su nuevo título adquirido para sacar sus propios beneficios.

—¿Hashida-san también? —preguntó Keitarou, quien no quería dejar atrás a su amiga.

—Claro, sus padres están abajo. Ellos pueden acompañarnos también.

Los niños se encontraban muy contentos por el plan, pero Okabe no dejaría que Kurisu lograra su propósito: ella no contaba que si los Hashida los acompañaban, habría dos padres presentes y a él no le importaba compartir su denominación de "_el mejor padre del mundo_" con Daru, si es que ambos dividían la cuenta.

Pero más allá de los gastos, Okabe Rintarou no quería poner trabas a esos momentos de alegría. Luego de los eventos de esa semana, solo deseaba disfrutar de un buen momento junto a su familia.

Vivía la calma que sigue a la tormenta.

O quizás… ¿era la calma que la precedía?


End file.
